Why did I Lie?
by Zaya
Summary: When Robin asks Raven if she loves him, she tells him no. But when tragedy strikes, she regrets lying to him. One Shot. Sad ending.


I do not own Teen Titans...not even a fraction of it... if I did, it would be a lot more violent. If you don't like sad endings, click the 'back' button at the top of the window. 

Raven sat on the roof of Titans Tower. She'd been up there for hours meditating, though she wasn't required to since they had defeated her father. But it was nice to keep her emotions under control.  
Raven opened her amethyst eyes and watched the sun set. The sky was alight with purple, pink, orange, red, yellow, and blue. Raven watched sunsets everyone chance she had which was fairly often since Slade and Trigon had both been defeated. Raven soon felt another presence on the roof but heard no footsteps. She smiled to herself. "Hello, Robin," she greeted. The Boy Wonder sat down beside her. "Hey, Rae," he smiled. Her face was, once again, neutral but her heart lept. She'd always had a special bond with Robin, but since she'd gone into his head, they'd been even closer.  
While the sunset in front of them, they discussed numerous subjects from books to Raven finally being able to feel emotion. That led to Robin's question: "Raven, do you like me"  
Raven gave him a confused look. "Yes, you're one of they only people at the tower who come even close to understanding me"  
"No, I mean... do you..." he swallowed and his face took on a red tinge. "Could you love me"  
Raven shook her head. "Robin..." she tossed the question around through her head. Did she? She knew the answer right away and she wanted to scream it. She wanted to tell him that she'd loved him ever since Slade delivered his message from Trigon. She felt the urge to let her feelings burst out of her, but instead she just stared straight ahead, silent as usual. Robin's face only became redder as the moments passed. To the two teens, it felt like eternity though it was a very short amount of time. Raven finally sighed and looked Robin in the eye. "Robin... I don't love anyone. Though I can feel now, that doesn't mean I have to." Raven didn't blink and her voice didn't waver at all. Raven wanted to slap herself multiple times. "I don't love you... I think of you as no more than a friend," she lied.  
Robin did a good job keeping the disappointment out of his features. But Raven knew if he'd only remove the mask she could see his true emotions. Robin stood slowly.  
Raven closed her eyes again and was about to continue meditating when Robin knelt down right next to her so their heads were only inches apart. Robin looked at the half-demon then closed the space between them. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to make Raven feel its' power. Robin stood and turned his back to her and whispered so quietly that it was barely audible to the goth, "I'll always love you, Raven. Nothing you say or do can change that." With that he walked down the stairs back into the tower leaving Raven to her own thoughts.  
Raven wasn't surprised in the least when she heard the R-cycle take off from the tower. The sky was black and littered with stars. Raven knew she should have gone after him, but resisted. She just went back to her meditating.

Three hours later, Raven was sitting in the kitchen, sipping her herbal tea. Rain was pattering on the windows. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing their gamestation and Starfire was cheering them on. Raven began to worry about their leader. 'He should be back by now,' she thought. She was jerked from her thoughts by a ring from the doorbell. Raven got up to answer and was shocked to see a police officer.  
He removed his hat as she let him in. Everyone stopped what they were doing to gather around the man. "I'm sorry to inform you that there was an accident"  
Raven knew before he was finished with the sentence what had happened. The officer continued: "Robin was hit head-on by a semi"  
"Accident? Is Robin okay?" Starfire asked worriedly. Her emerald eyes were already filled with tears.  
"I'm afraid Robin died upon impact." Everyone just stared incredulously at the officer for a few moments before Starfire began to cry. Beast Boy broke down after that and Cyborg soon joined the weeping chorus. Raven showed the officer out after listening to the details. His limbs were scattered all over the road and he had absolutely no chance whatsoever.  
Raven listened to the crying trio before drawing up her hood and wandering off to her room. She closed her door behind her and stepped over to her bed. She removed her hood and closed her eyes. She couldn't chase the thought of Robin asking her if she loved him and saying no. The telepath felt something on her cheek and reached up to touch it. She felt something wet on her finger. A tear. Suddenly, she didn't care who heard her or who saw. Years of meditation trying to achieve the ability to keep her emotions in went to waste as Raven colapsed on the floor and cried. The tears flowed freely from her violet eyes making her eyes red and puffy but she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. The one person she'd really cared about was gone. The one she always turned to and could trust. He was gone forever... dead. She had no chance to tell him the truth; that she DID love him. She loved him with all her heart. She'd had her chance and swatted it away like a fly.  
The only thought that ran through her head as she wept for hours for the one she loved was 'Why did Iie?'

I know, really stupid. But it's been in my head for days and I couldn't drive it away. So I had to write it. You don't like it, TO BAD! Don't forget to review on your way out!


End file.
